This training program provides a pathway directing medically trained individuals toward a successful research career in academic otolaryngology. Research experience and training are available at two levels. At the first level, medical students perform short (approximately 2-3 month duration) research projects designed to stimulate a general interest in research and a specific interest in otolaryngological research questions. An established mechanism to insure immediate access to all medical students interested in summer research is in place through the Assistant Dean for Admissions and Student Affairs. The selected research mentor and the T-32 program director manage training at this level. At the second level, residents selected into the 7-year "Advanced Physician Scholars Program" by a special residency match mechanism perform mentored research in depth, in a contiguous two-year period, free of clinical responsibilities. The block research period generally takes place after the surgical internship, but may be shifted to allow at least one of the Scholars to obtain additional clinical training and research preparation time before beginning the protected research block. It is expected that the research block will provide the individual with a "home laboratory" in which they will continue their investigations with emphasis on increasing their research skills and grant writing experience by competing for small grants for additional funding throughout their subsequent years of clinical training. For each scholar a three member Trainee Advisory Panel is chosen; this panel assists the trainee in selecting a project and research mentor. Thereafter, the research mentor and Advisory Panel guide the trainee through the two years of specific hands-on research training and an ongoing study curriculum based upon grant writing, manuscript preparation, public speaking and responsible conduct of research, with special emphasis on conflict of interest, responsible authorship, policies for handling misconduct, policies regarding the use of human and animal subjects, data management, and data-sharing. Milestone time-lines and quality benchmarks are set for the trainees throughout their complete 7-year residency, specific for the community of science in which they work. Basic and clinical research seminars and conferences throughout the University as well as biweekly combined research conferences of Washington University faculty and trainees, monthly Physician- Scientist Conferences, and the annual Resident Research Day presentations provide an additional "research culture" experience. Presentation, competition, and attendance at national research meetings are strongly encouraged. Because research is a vital component of optimal patient care and physician- scientists are crucial, the specific aim of the program is to train individuals to compete successfully for NIH- sponsored research awards thereby encouraging a sustained and productive research career. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]